


Finding Home

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Military AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: Steve x ReaderModern Day AUSummary: US Army Capt Steve Rogers has never had a family of his own, but after receiving a random card while on deployment - he suddenly feels like he has one. Sometimes home can be a place, sometimes it can be a person, and sometimes it’s a place you’ve never been. A story of love, family, and home.*based on the movie The Christmas Card*





	1. Chapter 1

You sit at the counter of Maria’s Diner, munching some fries as you thought about what to write.   After seeing a special on the war, you went to your father, an Army veteran, and asked how you could help.  He had told you that what soldiers wanted most was a taste of home.   That is what they missed and craved most, they wanted normalcy.  So after finding out through a local service group that you could send something to a random soldier you signed up and a week later you had an address.  

“Writing a love note Y/n?” You look up to see Maria standing in front of you leaning on the counter. You snort at her and roll your eyes. 

“No, you know there isn’t a man in this town I would date.  I know them all too well.  This is for a soldier.  I just want to brighten someone’s day.  Problem is, I don’t know what to write.”  You look down at the blank card furrowing your brows.

Maria let out a hum, “Write it as if you were writing to a friend.  That’s what these soldier’s want right?  Something not so military.”

You laugh at her scrunched up nose as she said the word military.  You smooth down the open notecard and began writing, when you had finished you placed a selfie of you and your parents in front of your parent’s farmhouse inside and sealed the envelope before asking whoever was listening that this card brings someone comfort.

* * *

US Army Capt Steve Rogers had been deployed for 6 months when a random card was found in his bunk after a mail call.  This was far from normal, Steve never got mail.  His best friend however, Bucky, a handsome dark haired Sargent, always received goodie boxes from his wife Natasha.  Steve on the other hand didn’t have a family.  Both his parents had died when he was young, he entered the military as soon as he was able.  The Army had been his family for most of his life.   So when he saw the small cream envelope he was shocked.   Dropping his gear careless on the floor beside him he picked up the small envelope and inspected it carefully.  Opening the envelope like it was made of glass, he pulled out the card allowing your photo to fall on his lap, while he began reading your words. 

> _Hello,_
> 
> _I’m not really sure how to start this.  A friend of mine suggested I write this as if I have known you forever.  I guess it makes it seem more friendly.  It’s hot here.  The summer has been extra humid.  The town is the same as always.   The peach festival will be here before we know it.  The pies are always my weakness.  If you ever find yourself in this neck of the woods be sure to hit up Maria’s, her burgers and fries are better than any fast food place out there.  We all hope you’re safe, and hope you get to come home soon.  I have enclosed a picture of the family and our house.  I figured you might like to see ‘home’.  Best of luck soldier, just know you’re always in our thoughts._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Y/n_

4 MONTHS LATER

“Cap, we gotta head out, they found a possible IED.”  Steve looked up and hurriedly folded the worn and flimsy card.  He took one last minute to look at the picture of the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, and then gently placed the card and picture in the breast pocket of his uniform.  Since he had received that letter he had kept it on him at all times, it had become a comfort to him.  He often imagined you were his and was home waiting for him.  He knew it wasn’t right, he didn’t know you.  He couldn’t help but be attached to you and your words.  He grabs his gun and helmet, then heads toward the humvee. 

“Let’s go Sarge, time to go to work.”  Steve grabs Bucky as he walks past his form. The two men jump in the vehicle and head on their way to the site where the device had been found.  The two men bounced slightly in their seats, the sweat on their faces, showing how hot it truly was.  A loud explosion sounds and their humvee is tossed through the air.  Steve gets tossed from his seat and lands on the floor in front of him.  His ears are ringing and he looks around trying to see which of his men if any were hurt or worse.  Steve squeezes his eyes shut as he realizes that Bucky, is lying to the right of him, his arm severely severed and is bleeding profusely.  Trying to stay as calm as possible he forces himself up, and rushes toward him as the medics run to him at the same time.  Steve doesn’t hear or see much as his vision slightly blurs as his adrenaline slows and he passes out.

* * *

Steve wakes in a hospital a day later in Germany, he cracks open his eyes and  is met with the sight of his General.  General Fury was a tall and intimidating man, he wore an eye patch over his eye, showing he has seen too much of war.  He was battle hardened but fair and always tried to do what was best for his soldiers.  Before Steve can speak, he is holding up his hand. 

“At ease cap. You are getting out of here in a few days don’t worry.  You get off easy, just a concussion.  I am putting you on immediate leave.  You need a break.  Go home, go on vacation, I don’t care just no playing Army for awhile.”  General Fury took in Steve’s battered form knowing he was going to object to a vacation.  Steve was one of his most selfless and hardest working soldiers.

“What about Buck….Sergeant Barnes?  Did he…Is he…?”  Steve swallowed deeply, he couldn’t bare to think of what could have happened to the man he considered a brother.   The idea of losing Bucky made him feel sick.  While the vision filled his mind of Natasha sitting alone, sobbing at losing the love of her life.

Fury gave him a grimace but broke Steve out of his horrific thoughts, “Barnes lost an arm.  But he’ll live.  He is on his way home to his wife.  It’s time for a vacation Cap.  Whether you want one or not.  Any idea where you are gonna go?”

Steve shakes his head and looks around the room.  On the end table beside his bed he sees his father’s watch, and a dirty, folded piece of paper with slightly burned edges.  Grimacing as he moved to grab the paper off the table, he opens it with a slight smile, his most prized possession had made it through.  Pulling out the picture of you, he looks up at Fury ignoring his curious gaze. “I know where I’m going.” 

“You have a month of leave Cap. Use it to decide if you are going to stay in the Army, or if you’re gonna retire.”  Fury nodded his goodbyes and headed out of the room. 

* * *

A month later, Steve found himself driving down Main Street on his Harley looking for Maria’s Diner.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Steve longer than expected to recover, after a month of being stuck between the hospital visits and his apartment on base, he was ready to jump on his motorcycle and begin his month of leave in Mayfield.

Mayfield had become almost a dream like place to him.  Bucky had warned him that it may not be what he expects, and told him he should just come stay with him and Nat.  He had built the idea up in his head so much, he wished he had taken Bucky’s advice.  As he drove down Main Street, he found it was exactly like his dream, it was perfect.  A small red sign holding the name ‘Maria’s’ attracted his gaze almost instantly. 

Steve parked his motorcycle in front of the diner and placed his black helmet on the seat.  He took a deep breath, and was shocked to find his heart racing.   This was it, Maria’s, a place he had imagined meeting you in thousands of times.   He made a move to go inside, but something stopped him.   What if you were in there?  What should he do or say if you  _were_  there?  He took another breath and shook his head a bit, he came too far to stop now.

Stepping inside the silver door he took in the red and white booths and bar wrapping almost the whole way around the diner.  A pretty woman with long brown hair smiled at him, shouting at him, “Sit wherever ya like!”

He made his way to the far corner of the diner, as far out of the way as he could and took a seat at the bar.  Maria walked over to him quickly pulling a pencil out from her apron and gave him a small smile.  “What can I get ya?”

Giving her a small smile, he looked at the menu posted above the bar for only a second.  He already knew what he was going to order.  It had been on his mind since the day he recieved your letter.  “I’ve been told your burger and fries are the best.”

“You’re right they are.”  She gives him a wink and set off to put the order in.  Steve places his jacket on his chair and moves to look around the room,  he doesn’t see anyone that looks like you at all.  A troubling thought hit him, what if you had moved, or got married, or were married!

Getting up from his chair he rushed to the bathroom, turning on the water he wipes his face quickly, looking at himself in the mirror he studies himself.  He really was crazy. He was chasing some dream girl all because she sent a card.  He should have just went to see Bucky instead of coming here. Taking one last look in the mirror, he decided he would eat and leave. 

You had just got off of work and were craving Maria’s fries like crazy.  You had called ahead telling her you would love your usual and you were on your way.  Walking into the diner you see your usual order of a burger and fries a with chocolate shake waiting for you at the end of the bar.  You were so excited, you rushed over plopping in the seat and grab a fry moaning in pleasure at the taste. 

“Excuse me Ma’am those are actually my fries.”  You freeze for a moment and turn to find a very tall, very handsome man standing beside you.   You turn in the chair and you feel your hand hit some fabric.   Realizing quickly in your hunger you had missed the jacket draped on the seat, you feel the embarrassment rise up throughout your body. 

“I’m so sorry!  I always sit in this seat and Maria usually just has it ready for me and I just thought it was mine I’m so sorry!”  You ramble as you struggle to get up not meeting the stranger’s eyes.  In your rambling, you hadn’t realized how silent the man was or how he had frozen after seeing your face. 

Steve was at a loss for words after he had seen your face when you turned to look at him.  While he watched you ramble and struggle to stand quickly, his mind was exploding.  There you were, the woman that filled his head for all those months.  You were perfect.  You looked exactly like your picture and he couldn’t believe it.  Out of everywhere for you to sit you pick his chair.  It was almost as if it was fate.

As you got up to leave, a streak of fear filled Steve, he didn’t even get to talk to you, before he knew what he was doing, he had gently taken your wrist in his hand, “Don’t go. It’s fine, we can even share the fries.”

He watched as a small smile broke out on your face, sitting in the seat beside his, you looked down trying to hide the growing smile on your face.  Before you could say anything Maria walked over carrying your plate of food and placed it and your drink in front of you.  When you met her eyes she glanced at the man giving you a wink.  It dawned on you that she hadn’t stopped you when you sat in the seat.  You’d give her a talking to later. 

“So where are you from?”  You ask after a few minutes of silence as you both were eating your food.  He looks up at you and has a slight smile on his face.  You sound just like he imagined you would, he can’t help but take a glance at your hand.  No ring.  At least you weren’t married. 

“I’m in the Army just got home, well not home, just back in the states.   Don’t really have a home.  Is it that obvious I’m not from here?”  He gives you a small sad smile.   He hated the fact he didn’t have a true home.  He was only ever stationed from place to place, and his only family was really Bucky and Natasha.

You give him an understanding smile and laugh a bit at his last statement. “Mayfield is very small, like microscopic small.  Everyone knows everyone.  I guarantee by tomorrow everyone will know who you are.”

Steve laughs and holds out his hand, “I’m Steve by the way. I don’t think I’ll be here that long though.  I’m actually going to leave tomorrow.”

You take Steve’s hand, and give a little disappointed grin to him, “Y/n.  And you should think about staying, next week is the Peach festival, it’s tons of fun, with more peach flavored things than you can imagine.  But if you insist on leaving tomorrow, have breakfast here first.  I promise it will be worth it.”

You give him a smile and finish off your burger, you collect your things, not really wanting to leave but knew your parents were expecting your help on the farm. “I promise no one will steal your breakfast tomorrow.  Bye Steve, I hope you find home.”

Hiding his disappointment as he watched you leave, he looked down at his plate finishing the last of his fries.  After throwing some money on the table, the voice of Maria stopped him as he put on his coat. “She’s single, in case you were wondering.”

He looked at Maria’s smiling face and gave her a nod before heading to the hotel in town that he had booked for the night.  Maybe he  _would_  come back for breakfast tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Steve found himself once again parking his bike in front of Maria’s, he debated with himself for a minute about going in.   The hope of seeing you again pushing him off his bike and into the diner.  As the bell above the door rang, Maria looked up at him with a smile.   He returned the smile with one of his own, making his way to the seat he had sat in before.   He was slightly disappointed when he found it and the ones around it empty.

* * *

You spent most of your night trying not to think about the handsome soldier you had met the day before.  Urging your father to hurry, you jumped in his black pickup, waiting impatiently for him to get in beside you.  Maria had texted you telling you the mystery man had come in for breakfast.  Once your father was in the truck you took off, heading to Maria’s as quickly as you could.  You had no idea why you wanted to see him again, but you did. 

Steve had looked at his watch for the fifth time.  Last night Maria had been quick to serve him his food, delivering it to him with a small smile.  This morning however, he couldn’t get her attention if he stood on the counter and did a jig.  She had taken his order and given him a smile that suggested she knew something he didn’t and told him it would be a few.  

“Need a refill on your coffee?” Maria’s voice broke into Steve’s thoughts, he nods and scratches the back his neck, an indication of his nervousness at asking her what was causing the delay. 

“Your food should be up soon, sorry we’re just a bit busy this morning.”  Before Steve could respond Maria had disappeared.   Looking around the diner he found he was one of only three people sitting in the room.

You parked the truck and jump out quickly smoothing down your shirt and walking into the diner leaving your father to stare after you questioningly.  Pushing open the door and looking to your usual place, you can’t help but smile at the blond man who was looking at the counter in front of him.

Walking over you sit in the seat beside him, “Well look who took my advice.”

Steve couldn’t help but to smile at the sound of your voice.  Looking up to greet you, he found an older man standing beside you with a questioning look.  “Who’s your friend pumpkin?”

Steve stood and shook your father’s hand introducing himself.  You watched as your father took in Steve’s appearance and demeanor. “What’s your rank son?”

Steve looked at your father in surprise as he sat down, “Captain sir.  Were you…”

Your father nodded at Steve, a proud look in his eye, “Army, Master Sergeant.  Mind if me and my daughter join you for breakfast?  I’d like to buy your breakfast, to thank you for your service.”

Steve shook his head before letting your father know it wasn’t necessary, your father not budging.  Before Steve could address you, you were once again interrupted, this time by Maria bringing three plates of food.  Setting your father’s and yours in front of you, she smiled at your delighted smile, “Your usuals, can’t believe you were later than normal today.”

Turning to Steve she placed his order in front of him with a wink, that went unnoticed by you, “Worth the wait?”

All Steve could do was nod, understanding Maria’s insinuation.  After great conversation and an even greater meal you find yourself dreading having to leave.  Talking with Steve flowed so well and God was he handsome.   He even got along with your dad, including him in the conversation as much as possible. 

“I suppose you have to get going back to the base?”  You look at Steve, your face showing the disappointment you felt.

Steve stood shrugging on his leather jacket, nodding at you, “Yeah I am going to visit my buddy for the rest of my leave, he was injured recently.”

Your father nodded, with a grim smile, understanding what Steve meant.  You offer your hand to Steve, which he took and held just a moment too long.  You tried not to focus on how perfect your hand fit in his.  As your father paid the bill you and Steve made your way outside. Looking around Steve tried to keep the conversation going. 

“Your town is beautiful Y/n”   You smile at Steve looking up and down Main Street.  You knew your town had a way of making anyone feel welcome. 

“Sure is.  I don’t ever see myself leaving here.  It fits me.  I bet you find that crazy with all the wonderful traveling you get to do.”

“When you live too many places you crave quaint and small.  Trust me.”  You laugh at Steve and turn to see your father coming outside of the diner.

“Don’t let me interrupt you two kids, I’m just gonna run across to Tony’s Hardware.”  You nod your head as Steve shakes your father’s offered hand once more before heading across the street. 

You were about to turn to say your goodbye’s to Steve when you catch the blue of a car and notice it isn’t slowing down and is about to hit your father who was slowly making his way across the road.  Yelling his name, you try to catch his attention, as your father turns toward you he is knocked out of the way of the car, him and Steve landing on the concrete sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Your eye’s widen and rush across the street to join the two men, quickly pulling out your cellphone to call an ambulance. 

* * *

Sitting on the chair in front of the hospital room your father sat in, Steve beside you, watching you carefully out of the corner of his eye.  Your mother who had joined you at the hospital after you had called letting her know what had happened, walked out of the room standing in front of you and Steve. 

“Thank God you were there Steve!  If you hadn’t….I hate to think what would have happened.  If there is anything you need, please let us know.”  You mother was given a small smile from Steve and a shake of his head.

“I don’t need anything Ma’am.  I would have done it for anyone.”  

Your mom turns to you, “Pumpkin I’m gonna need you to go put an ad in the paper, we are gonna need help with the work around the farm.  Your father hurt his arm when he fell so he will be out of commission for few months according to Dr. Banner.”

You let out a sigh, “Sure mom I’ll head there right now.”

Steve stood as you did, before blurting out, “I could help if you want.  I have a month of leave off and all I’ll be doing with Buck is sitting around his place.  I would love to help if you’d have me.”

You try not to let your excitement show, turning to your mother you pleaded with your eyes for her to accept his offer.  You watched as your mom read your expression, and turned with a smile to Steve.

“We would love your help Steve, on one condition, you stay with us on the farm, there is no need for you to stay in that hotel on those lumpy beds when we have plenty of room in the house.  Besides, Y/n lives right next door, you won’t have to spend time with us old folks.”

You bit your lip in anticipation watching Steve’s smile grow.  He couldn’t believe he was going to stay in the beautiful house he had dreamed about so many times with the girl he had dreamed about, the girl who was proving to be even better than what he imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

You pulled off the paved main road and onto the dirt road that led to your parents house and your small cottage, you looked in your rearview mirror watching as Steve followed behind on his motorcycle.  You pull into the drive and park the truck jumping out and walking over to where Steve had parked his back and now stood looking toward your parents house.

“It isn’t much, but it’s home and I love it.”  You give him a shy smile, and walk towards the barn, turning to tell him about some of the responsibilities of the farm, but you find that he isn’t beside you, but still looking at the house. 

You walk back towards him, going back to stand beside next to him looking at him curiously, “Steve?  Are you okay?”

“It’s perfect.  It’s exactly-  It’s wonderful.  You’re lucky you got to grow up here.”  He gives you a smile and you take note of the wonder showing in his eyes.  You have never seen anyone look at your parents house in such awe other than yourself. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the barn.  I figured I could get you settled in the house, then I’ll make some dinner for everyone.”  Steve smiles at you and motions for you to lead the way.  He follows you closely, and listenes intently to everything you are saying.  His focus on you is unwavering, you suppose it is his military training kicking in. 

He wanted to be sure that when he helped out, he wouldn’t be doing anything wrong.  Plus your voice was like a soft melody that he could listen to for hours.  Everything seemed easy enough, so after taking him around the farm, you led him back to the house.  

“Let’s go inside I’ll show you your room.”  You open the front door and lead Steve in the living room.  There are two couches facing each other a dark wooden coffee table in the center, a tv hangs over the stone fireplace.  He takes in the cozy space, it was perfect, everything he imagined and more.  It even smelled amazing, like the cookie candles Natasha has sent to Bucky in one of her care packages. 

Looking around the room, focusing on a wall filled with pictures, some old, some new, most held your image at various ages. “it’s exactly what I imagined.”

“What was that?”  You asked confused.  As far as you knew this was Steve’s first time seeing the farm, how in the world could he have imagined it. 

Steve scratched the back of his neck trying to come up with a quick explanation, “You know when you meet someone, you see their personality and guess  what their home will be like.  This is exactly what I expected, you and your parents seem wonderful, this reflects that.”

You give him a smile that has his chest filling with warmth. You point out the kitchen and dining and living room to him before leading him to a small guest room.  “This will be your room.  Bathroom is right next door and you will have the blue towels.”

Steve walks into the cozy room, the light blue walls almost matching his eyes perfectly.   There is a small double bed in the center of the room a well worn but warm looking quilt covered the bed.   Placing his duffle bag on the bed he turned to face you, “Y/n I want to explain why I’m here.  I -”

“Y/n?  Can you come help me with dinner?”  Your mom’s voice cut Steve off and you give him an apologetic smile.  Looking toward the door you shout that you will be there in a minute before turning back to Steve.

“I better go help her.  Get settled and when you’re ready come on out.”  You leave Steve in the room alone and head to help your mom.  Steve sits on the bed and pulls your card and picture out of his pocket.  Now he was staying at your parents house, he would have to tell you why he came here.  He just hoped that you wouldn’t be creeped out or worse hate him. 

You had just put the finishing touches on the pie you had made for dessert placing it in the oven, when a voice had you jumping, your eyes fly to Steve watching you from the doorway. “That looks good.”

“Taste good too.”  you nod at him with a cheeky grin, before brushing past him to head into the living room.  He follows you closely behind, the two of you joining your parents, where they were watching some tv. 

“Steve want to take me out and show me that Harley of yours before dinner, son?”  Your dad jumped up quickly grabbing Steve with his good arm not giving him a chance to answer, or for your mother to insist he stays inside. 

“Hun i don’t think that’s a good ide-”  Before you mother could say anything the front door closed with a snap.  She lets out a huff and gives the door a glare before turning to you with a small smile.

“Steve’s cute don’t you think?”  You feel the heat rise to your face, but nod your head with a short jerk.  The last thing you needed was your mother getting any crazy ideas.  Steve was only here for a short time, there is no use in getting attached. 

* * *

“That’s a fine bike Steve, use to ride myself when I was in the army.  So tell me more about yourself.  Where’s your family?”  You father had promptly told Steve to park his motorcycle in the garage before leading him to a well worn work bench to talk.   Pulling out a stool for Steve and then one for himself both men took a seat.

“I’m a bit of an orphan sir.  Both my parents died when I was young, the Army has been my family since I was 18.”  Steve looked down at his hands, he had always had trouble opening up to people, well everyone except Bucky and Nat.   With you and your dad though, he didn’t mind and it happened so easily. 

Patting his injured arm gently, your dad smiled at Steve, “Well I am sure glad fate brought you here.  Who knows where me and my girls would be if you hadn’t been there to save me.”

Steve stood and walk a few steps away turning away slightly from your father, taking a deep breath, he turned back towards him, “Not exactly fate.”

Pulling out the card you had sent he hands it to your father, “I got this card, it’s been like a lifeline for me for a while now.”

Your father gives Steve a smile, a look of knowing crossing his face, “She brought you here, my Y/n.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd a grown man traveling this far to see a person, a town, over a small card?”  Steve looks at your father with a curious look on his face.

“Have you told her?”

Steve gives your father a grimace, “I think we should keep it between us for now.”

“No problem”  Your father stands as well and moves to face Steve, with a contemplative look.

“Just for the record Steve, it doesn’t matter who or what brought you here, all that matters is that you’re here with us now. And _all_  of us are happy you’re here.”

Steve gives your dad a grateful smile and allows your dad to pat him on the back and lead him back into the house.  


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke the next day feeling more refreshed and relaxed than he had in a long time.  He turned on his side looking at his phone, jumping up quickly after seeing it was 8 am, he quickly dressed and hurried into the living room.

You were sitting at the dining room table with your breakfast and an empty plate and cup sat in the seat beside you.   Looking up at him you gave him a wide smile, “Good Morning sleepy head!”

Steve smiled sheepishly at you and walked over to the table pointing at the empty plate, “This for me?”

“Yep!  Everything is on the stove.”  Steve smiled even broader after receiving a happy smile from you.  Grabbing his plate he made his way to the kitchen to fill his plate.  After joining you with his food he smiled at you and began digging in. 

Letting out a groan, he closes his eyes and savors the delicious eggs and bacon, “Don’t tell Maria, but your mom’s cooking is so much better than hers!”

You give Steve a laugh looking proud, “Actually mom didn’t cook that, I did.”

Steve didn’t know how it was possible but you looked even more attractive than you had before.  Shaking his head slightly he gives you a bright smile and takes another bite.  You stare at him for a moment, trying to figure him out, no guy has looked at you like he has in a long time.

“I’m sorry I woke up late, I haven’t slept like that in a long time.  You’re dad is gonna make me give him twenty push ups when I get out there.”  You can’t help but laugh at Steve and shake your head. 

“Actually it was dad’s idea to let you sleep in.  He figured you could use the sleep, it’s my job to make sure you eat and then we will head out together.”  You down the rest of your coffee and stand to put your plate in the sink, as you were walking away from the table you could swear you heard Steve say something. 

He wanted to slam his head on the table, he couldn’t believe he let it slip out.  He hadn’t meant for the words to leave his mouth and he was certain you heard his voice say, “Together, I like that.”

Letting out a cough to clear his throat and mind, he carried his empty plate to the kitchen.  He tried not to touch you as he stood behind you, reaching around to place his plate and cup in the sink.  You couldn’t help but take in his clean scent, you bite your lip and try not to breathe in.  You just met the man, you couldn’t go around sniffing him like some kind of crazy person. 

Meanwhile Steve was having a similar problem, the scent of your shampoo had filled his senses and it was the best thing he had ever smelled.  Vanilla with a hint of something floral.  He knew his mind would never let him forget the scent.  You clear your throat and he steps away from you, “So…um…we should probably…”

“You’re right, your dad will be waiting for us.”  Steve walks a few steps before waiting for you to join him.

The two of you walk out to the barn together, you see your dad sitting on one of the wooden benches he had made and was watching Sam, your best friend, moving bales of hay. 

“Bout time you two showed up.  How’d you sleep soldier?”  Your dad gives the two of you a smile and motions for Steve to come closer. 

“Sorry we’re late, I haven’t slept like that in years.  Need some help with that?”  Steve turns to Sam pointing at the bales of hay.

“I’d love some help, this girl right here gets lazy on me sometimes.”  You shoot him a glare and open your mouth to fuss at him when Steve’s laugh cuts you off. 

“I am not lazy Sam, you just work too hard!”  You huff and cross your arms, “This is Sam Wilson, my best friend.  Sam this is Steve, he’s the one that saved dad.”

Sam reached a hand out to Steve, which he took and shook firmly.  Steve immediately began helping Sam load the hay, you take a moment to admire the way Steve’s muscles moved and flexed as he worked.

“Why don’t you go grab some eggs out of the coop, Y/n”  You jump slightly at the sound of your dad’s voice and grimace at being caught by your dad checking Steve out.  You get up and shoot your dad a look, that had him snickering, waving bye to Sam and Steve, you left the barn. 

“Well I’ll let you boys get acquainted.  I am going to head into town and help the Mrs at the Market.”  Steve and Sam watched as your father left. 

* * *

Both men working in silence for almost an hour, till you came through the barn, “You boy’s about ready for lunch?”

After getting wide smiles and yes’ from both men, you headed into the house to make some lunch.  Sam watches as Steve’s eyes never leave you, once you shut the front door, he turns back toward to Sam to grab the last few blocks of hay.  The look on Sam’s face has him stopping.  “What?”

“You know I have known Y/n since we’ve been five years old.  Her parents, this place, means everything to her.  I couldn’t call myself her best friend if I didn’t try and ruff ya up a bit.  I see how you look at her.  Just be careful, you hurt her and I hurt you.”  Sam’s face held nothing but seriousness while he spoke,  he had helped you get over your last heartbreak and he wouldn’t let that happen again. 

“You don’t have to worry Sam.  I promise you, the last thing I would ever do is hurt her.  She’s..amazing.”  Sam took in Steve’s face that was filled with sincerity and debated for a moment before he spoke. 

“She likes daisies and hot chocolate even in the summer.  Talk to her.  She has a lot to say and is too smart for her own good.  She’s the sweetheart of this town and will help anyone who needs it.  Any man would be lucky to have her.”  Sam looked at Steve trying to convey the importance of everything he was telling him. 

Steve nodded at him in understanding, “So you two never…”

Sam let out a laugh, “She wishes she could have me.  I’m actually married to Maria, she owns the diner.”

“You’re a lucky man, your wife is one good cook.”  

“Are you boys coming or not?  Foods ready!” The two men turn at the sound of your shout from the front door of the house.   Sam watches as your and Steve’s eyes meet, the way the two of your look at each other speaks volumes.  He just hoped it would last.


	6. Chapter 6

z

It had been a week since Steve had agreed to work for your family, he had spent a ton of time with Sam and they had become quick friends.  You and Steve had been spending a lot of time together as well, to the point where you discussed everything.  Well almost everything, Steve had told you about his accident, and Bucky, the only thing he hadn’t told you was what really brought him there.  

 

After a particularly hard day, you woke with a start from a nightmare.  You knew there was only one way for you to feel better, hot chocolate and the warmth of your parents house.  You grab some shoes and walk down the dirt road toward the old farm house.  You push open the door as quietly as you can, clicking it shut behind you.  

 

You walk to the kitchen not bothering to turn on a light knowing your way around the house like the back of your hand.  Reaching into the cabinet and grabbing a cup, you turn on the stovetop and place a pot of milk on the flame.  You jump up on the counter making yourself comfortable, stirring the milk every so often.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke with a start, he could have sworn he heard the front door open.  His military instinct to protect drove him out of bed.  He knew that the town was one of the safest he had ever been in, but his instincts wouldn’t let him roll over and head back to sleep. 

 

Creeping out of his room as quietly as he could, he headed into the living room.  After finding it empty, he moved on to the dining room and kitchen.  Peeking around the corner to the kitchen he takes in the sight of you sitting on the counter in your pajamas.  He can’t help the smile that grows on his face at the adorable picture you make.  Flipping on the lights, he clears his throat to gain your attention. 

 

You turn quickly toward the sound and your expression noticeably brightens at the sight of Steve.  He stood with a slight smile on his face, a grey Army t-shirt and black sweatpants fit his frame perfectly. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

 

His smile widens and he shakes his head, “Heard something and couldn’t sleep knowing someone could be in the house.”

 

“Hot chocolate is on the way. Grab a mug.”  You turn off the heat and jump down off the counter and finish preparing the hot chocolate.  Every once in awhile you sneak a glance at Steve, who happens to be doing the same. 

 

He grabs your mug and carries it to the kitchen table, you bring the hot chocolate to the table and pour some into your mugs and smile at Steve over the rim of your cup.  You watch him expectantly as he takes a careful sip.  You don’t know how it’s possible but his eyes seem to get more blue as they light up in delight. 

 

“That’s amazing, I haven’t had hot chocolate in years.  You’ll have to teach me how to make this.”  He goes in for another sip savoring the warm liquid as it falls down his throat. 

 

“So why couldn’t you sleep.”

 

“I’ve been having the same dream recently.  Normally I don’t have any trouble sleeping.”  Steve motions for you to go on, you feel a bit nervous under his intense gaze.  He was hyper focused on you, this is how he was whenever you spoke, it was as if you were the only person in the world. 

 

“I keep reliving dad’s accident except, you aren’t there to save him.  I see the car coming and I hear myself yell out and I expect you to go flying past me to get to dad, and you’re not there.”  You look up at Steve and before he can speak, you continue. 

 

“I don’t know if it was God, fate, or just chance that brought you here, but whatever it was I’m glad it did.  If you hadn’t…I hate that this keeps me up.  I usually sneak in here and fall asleep in my old room.”  You look a bit embarrassed but Steve never mocks or laughs, he just reaches across the table for your hand and held it gently in his. 

 

“I..I get nightmares too.  After the accident with Bucky, I keep trying to reach him in the dream and I can’t and he..”  Steve can’t bring himself to finish his sentence, you squeeze his hand as a gentle reminder you’re there, and he isn’t alone.

 

The two of you sit in silence for a few moments finishing your drinks.  After you’re both finished, you collect the mugs and put them in the sink and make your way to the living room and sit on the couch, Steve following you closely.  

 

You grab the quilt that has sat on the back of the couch since you were a kid, and wrap your and Steve’s legs in it, you hand him the remote.  “Wanna watch something?”

 

Steve nodded and flipped through the channels, finally settling on a late night talk show.  You both listened along, laughing together as the guest and host bantered with each other.  As you get more and more tired, you find yourself moving toward Steve, eventually tucking yourself under his arm that was stretched across the back of the couch.  If Steve is uncomfortable he doesn’t mention it, allowing you to find comfort in him. 

 

“Y/n I have something I want to tell you..”  You give him a sleepy nod of the head, urging him to go on. 

 

“The reason I came here was because you..”

 

“What are you two doing up?”  Your mother had come out into the living room and flipped on the light before Steve could finish his sentence.  The two of you jump up with matching guilty looks on your faces. 

 

“Sorry mom we didn’t mean to wake you, neither of us were able to sleep.  You’re right though we do need to get some rest.”  You throw the blanket on the couch and give Steve a small smile before, heading toward the front door. 

 

“Goodnight mom, night Steve.”  Steve watches with a small smile as you shut the door behind you. 

 

“You better get to bed dear, I’ll take care of the tv.”  Your mom watched as Steve walked toward the hall that would lead to his room. 

 

“Oh and Steve, we’re all rooting for you son.” Throwing him a wink, she turns away from him folding the blanket to set back on the couch.  Steve can’t help but smile to himself as he crawls back into bed.  He falls asleep quickly to dreams of you pressed against him, his arm around you, your scent tattooed on his brain.  


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later, you and Steve were sitting in your usual spot at Maria’s, you both met there everyday for lunch and it had become a part of your routine.  You would eat your burgers and share a plate of fries before you both headed back to work.   Sam would end up pulling Steve behind him after giving Maria a kiss goodbye.

Today, however the two of you were having dinner, your parents had insisted they needed a date night, and your father suggested that the two of you have a date night as well.  So the two of you had headed straight for Maria’s, sneaking glances at each other as you drove. 

“We better start getting the peaches ready for mom.  She always makes tons of pies and goodies for the festival.  I was thinking that we could maybe, you know, go together.”  You look down as you finished your statement, slightly embarrassed.

“I’d love to and I will help your mom as much as I can this week.  But I won’t be here for the festival.  I…uh…I have to head back to the base my leave is over next week remember?”  Steve didn’t look at you as he spoke.  He couldn’t bear to look at you and see the disappointment on your face.  

“But…I…I know that you have to go back.  I wish you didn’t have to though.”  After hearing Steve’s words, you lose any appetite you had and shove your plate away twisting and picking at your napkin. 

“Why don’t I take you home.  We can watch a movie?” Steve doesn’t want his time with you to end, but he knew this is what was best.  You deserved someone that had so much more than he could offer you.

Steve threw some money on the table leaving a generous tip for Maria, and led you out of the diner toward your dad’s beat up old Ford pick up.  The drive back to your parents house was silent both of you lost in your own thoughts.

You knew the feelings that you had developed for Steve, you were almost certain they were mutual.  You over the last few weeks had spent so much time together, you were able to discuss anything and everything.  Every little touch he gave you, sent shivers down your spine, and hopes of a future to your mind. 

Steve pulled into the driveway and parked the truck, but made no move to get out.  Before you had reached for the door Steve had plucked up all the courage he had and reached across the bench seat, grabbing your hand holding it in his. 

“Y/n….I have to tell you something….I’m in love with you and I am pretty sure you love me too.”

You cut him off immediately pressing your lips to his, he kisses you back immediately holding your face between his hands gently, savoring every moment.  It takes everything in him to pull away from you.  He places another chaste kiss on your lips, pulling away slightly.  He took your hands in his again, and placed a kiss on your knuckles. 

“Steve I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile now, I-”

Steve cuts you off this time with his voice instead of his lips, “I have something else to tell you, I fell in love with you, but I didn’t fall in love with you here.”

You give him a confused looked, searching his eyes trying to understand what he is telling you.  He releases your hand for a moment to dig in his jacket pocket.  Pulling out the tattered remains of the card you sent and your picture, he holds them out to you. 

“I received this letter in the mail, at a time when the only person I had was Bucky.  I didn’t have any dreams or hopes of my future or who would be involved in my life.  Then I got this letter, I would read it multiple times a day, dreaming about this amazing farm and the girl who lived here.  I use to wish I could write back telling you about me and hoping that you would write back.  I fell in love with you, but it was long before you loved me.  I’ve loved you for over a year.”

You look at him in shock not knowing what to say or do, part of you was scared to move, you knew he had more to say, you could see it on his face.  As he kept confessing tears were welling up in your eyes. 

“I didn’t want to tell you right away, I was selfish.  I wanted to be around you and get to know you the right way.  Please say something, even if it is to tell me to leave, please say something.”

He was scared, all hope that he had gained from you kissing him was slowly leaving his body.  You gently release his hands and open your mouth to say something before closing it again.  You give your head a shake, and open the truck door.  Once your feet hit the gravel driveway you take off toward your house.  Slamming the door shut behind you, you lean against it and allow a few rogue tears to leave your eyes. 

As soon as you had jumped out of the car Steve followed.  He wanted to explain himself better, have you understand what you had mean to him.  He knew that telling you would be a potential threat to your relationship, but so was not telling you. 

As Steve reached the door he heard the deadbolt lock into place.   Leaning his head on the blue door of your cottage, he let out a pained sigh. 

“Please Y/n…I…I had a feeling that this would happen.  That this would be too much for you to handle.  I know that by not telling you sooner, I had the potential to ruin everything and I have.  I understand that you’re upset.  I just had to tell you before I left.”

You hear Steve walking down off of your porch assuming he was going back to your parents to give you some space.  You were in shock, you needed time to process everything he had told you.  You decide to turn into bed early, you would talk to Steve tomorrow after you had some time to think.

Steve on the other hand, had no intention of causing the girl he loved anymore pain.  He had come to his solution before he even reached the front door of your parent’s house.  Quietly making his way to his room, he grabbed his bag from his closet and started packing.  The sooner he left the better it would be for everyone.


End file.
